One Shot
by ProphecyS
Summary: Willow finally has her chance to say good-bye to Tara in this one shot moment, when her long dead lover appears to her after six years of being gone.


Willow sat down the new Watcher's Council library, scribbling down notes from text books and journals for the new lesson with the Mexican slayers tomorrow afternoon. It was late, just a little pass midnight. She let out a stiff yawn and rubbed her eyes. Kennedy had just left her about an hour ago.

"You are so amazing, Willow." she had said as she looked into her eyes. "But I can't stay up with you." She had let out a cute laugh that Willow always found adorable.

"Sorry, baby." said Willow. "Its just…there's so much to do and in so little time. We don't have any idea what's coming next. The First is gone, but there are still other threats."

"I know," said Kennedy, understandingly. She got up and kissed Willow on the lips. "Good night and don't stay up too late."

She walked out of the library, leaving Willow alone.

She flipped a page in the _Daznilar Codex _and read a line, when she suddenly lost her train of thought.

A soft, eerie melody entered the room. It was sweet and beautiful, yet heartbreaking and exciting. All at the same time. Then, she heard the words and sat up straight.

"_I'm under your spell_…."

Willow's eyes widened in shock.

"…._nothing I can do. You just took my soul with you…_"

"T-Tara?" she said, breathlessly, her eyes tearing up.

Then, she saw her.

Tara walked slowly around the aisles of the bookshelves. Her face was warm and beautiful, just as it had always been. Her blonde hair seemed to catch the dim lighting of the library so perfectly. She wore the same clothes she had died in.

She smiled at Willow.

But Willow's face turned cold.

"Your not Tara." she said, quickly.

"I'm not the First," said Tara, with a grin. "Its gone. Well, gone into nothingness. You know, like when-when you banish something, it goes into nothingness. Remember?"

"How can I believe you?" asked Willow.

"Willow, you know me. When I look at you, I feel so wanted and complete." said Tara, coming closer.

A tear went down Willow's cheek.

"Tara," whispered Willow, "I've missed you so much, baby."

Tara's face turned red and tears ran down her cheeks.

"I-I know." said Tara. "Its been so hard. I went through this long adjustment period there."

"There?" asked Willow.

"Yes," said Tara, a smile breaking out across her face. "A place of wonder and magic, mystery, and beauty. But peaceful. I was…am…at peace there. The-the powers that be allowed me to come to you. To see you. Talk to you. One last time before I ascend."

"Ascend?" asked Willow.

Tara nodded, excitedly.

"Due-due to my good deeds in Sunnydale, I'm being offered a position in the Grand Council. Someone you know is already on it. She…recommended me."

"Who is it?"

"Cordelia Chase," said Tara.

"Wow," said Willow, taken aback. "Cordy in a seat of power again. That'll be a big scare."

Tara giggled.

"So, how have you been?" she asked, knowing the answers, with a smile.

"Well, ultimate evil, turning potential slayers into real slayers, and finding them all over the world. You?" said Willow, in the same tone.

"Dead, but peaceful."

They laughed, spontaneously.

"What's it been like? There?" asked Willow.

"Peaceful, loving, and warm." said Tara. "I even felt my mom's presence. She's there with me."

"That's great," said Willow.

"Yeah," said Tara "But I--"

"I've been so lost since you left." Willow cut across her.

Tara's eyes turned misty.

"Things I have been so hard without you."

"Willow," said Tara, affectionately. "Its been so hard being away from you. Everyone."

"Everyone. Oh, by the way, Anya's dead."

"Yeah," said Tara, "I know. News travels fast in the afterlife."

There was a small silence. Then she spoke:

"I've missed you," said Tara. "I saw everything you did. And I have-have to say that I'm so proud of you Willow. You beat the evil of magic and assumed a-a greater power. You helped change the world--save the world."

"I had help," said Willow, humbly.

"I know," said Tara.

"So, are you a ghost or something?"

"Or something," said Tara. "Almost like a corporeal astral projection."

"So, I can touch you right?" said Willow, rushing over to her and reaching out a hand.

Tara recoiled slightly, but stood her ground as Willow's fingers brushed her cheek. She began to rub her face into her hand, and stared at Willow, who looked close to tears again. Tara rushed forward and began to kiss her, passionately. Willow wrapped her arms around her waist, as Tara had her hands on Willow's face. They were both crying, both overjoyed to be back in each other's arms again. Then, they broke.

"How long can you stay?" whispered Willow.

Tara didn't say anything, but just stared into Willow's face as though she'd never see again. Like looking at it now wasn't long enough. She released herself from Willow and turned her back to her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"_I'm under your spell. How else could it be, anyone would notice me? Its magic I can tell. How you set me free, brought me out so easily._" she sang, sadly. She took in a breath and turned to face Willow. "I love you. I'll always love you, Willow. I will always be a-apart of you and you will always be apart of me. I had this-this one shot and I didn't waste it."

"Tara, I--" began Willow.

"But there are things," Tara cut across her. "Things aren't the same anymore. You have--her and-and I'm d-de--but it'll be okay. I-I promise you, Willow. Everything will be okay."

"Tara," said Willow, at a lost for words.

"No," said Tara. "Don't say a word."

She kissed her softly on her lips.

"Good-bye, Willow."

Tara began to glow and fade.

"No, Tara! WAIT!" she yelled.

"I love you," Tara's voice whispered.

Willow stood there, face red and wet. She swiped her eyes and shook her long dark red hair back. She looked up at where the place Tara disappeared.

"Thank-you," she said, with a small smile. "Good-bye."


End file.
